totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen and Trent
This article describes the interactions between Gwen and Trent. Total Drama Comeback At the start of Returning Talents - Part 1, Gwen arrived looking for her boyfriend, although she didn't spot him at first. But when Trent arrived, he greeted Gwen with a passionate kiss on the lips, thus finally concluding that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. In Nerds vs. Populars, Chris Maclean tries to pit them against one another in the Insult-off challenge, much to the horror of both. They were fortunately spared when the pops won three out of the five possible rounds. Both would work together in the bonus Shop Class Challenge on building a motorcycle engine that earned them each a coupon to a fancy fashion store. Later, they both make mention of their individual disinterest in going to a prom unless they can attend together. They are eventually seen dancing with one another following the challenge during the party Geoff throws for everyone. A dream sequence at the end of TDC No Jitsu! showed that, in-between Total Drama Island and Total Drama Comeback, the two did their best to maintain a long-distance relationship. The sequence would also show that one of their fondest memories was when they first saw one another with Gwen having made an art piece of that very scene for Trent to keep. They finally get a chance to team together in Snow Way Day, where they were on the winning side of a snow fight. Later in the episode, Izzy compiles a Second Base Stats to note which couples she believes have at least "reached second base" in their relationship. Regarding Gwen and Trent, she considers them to have been less than likely given that they're a very modest couple. In Prom Fight, both are aghast that they won't be competing in the prom challenge together. Instead, Gwen is partnered with Cody and Trent is partnered with Heather, much to the couple's horror. Gwen was extremely uncomfortable and rather depressed the entire challenge. When all was said and done, while participating in a card game, she let Trent know that she never hated him. In Animals Crossing, Courtney orchestrated Trent's elimination to get back at Gwen for siding with Harold during the challenge. Gwen was absolutely devastated and, in her emotional state, took her anger out on an innocent Cody. She would eventually apologize at the end of The Secret Ingredient after Chris showed video of Cody's vote. When Trent returns to Camp Wawanakwa in Free-For-Brawl to set up the challenge he and DJ put together, he finds himself spending more time with Gwen than actually conducting the task at hand. Gwen would become one of the grand prize winners, allowing for her and Trent to share a romantic evening on a cruise ship together. Trent would stay on the island briefly as an extra during Jail Broken before Gwen was eliminated. Afterward, they were together to enjoy the concert being put on in Guitar Saviors. They were then seen relaxing together in Loser Worship before having to participate in the challenge as part of Cody's team. Total Drama Battlegrounds Gwen and Trent started off a little rough, in that she was not aware of how his father proposed to Bridgette's mother, thus making the two related by law. Gwen, who had been edgy since the show started, was at first bitter Trent didn't tell her, but after a fight and a talking to from Crystal, the two made up and were closer. Trent helped keep Gwen's temper at bay, by being there for her like the sweet guy he could be; however, when he was eliminated, she all but lost it. Trent was considerably worried about her, and even come by the stadium on his motorcycle to see her. Their relationship is still good to the marking of this update. Triva *TKN has promised that this couple will not ''break up despite his like of Gwyler (Gwen/Tyler). *In all three seasons, Gwen has outlasted Trent. *It is one of the two most famous canon couples other than Courtney and Duncan. *In each season, most notably TDI, Heather has tried to tamper with the couples relationship in some way. *In Kart Karnage, Tyler succeeds in the ''Stake Your Love task by attaching a Gwen and Trent sign against the tree, though this is after destroying nearly all of the other signs in failed attempts. Gallery Gwen.png|Gwen. Trent.png|Trent. TDI_Gwen_and_Trent.jpg|Gwen and Trent from the TDI intro. GwenTrentKiss.png|Gwen and Trent sharing their first kiss Intoxication.jpg|A romantic illustration by Lord Akiyama Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Veteran Relationships